Mi papá es un idiota
by Lily Loop
Summary: Mi papá es un idiota, de eso no dudo ni un segundo, pero por alguna extraña razón, mi mamá lo ama y con eso me basta – por ahora – para justificar sus faltas… además de que sea el ninja más fuerte y guapo del universo, ¡Shannaro!


_Ohh, está es mi primera vez escribiendo para Naruto. Entre en depresión cuando terminó, pero siento que su ciclo quedo bien cumplido y ahora me queda solo darle un simple homenaje a la que fue la mejor pareja según yo. Obvio, SasuSaku, pero este fic no trata mucho sobre eso, sino más bien de los hijos y de cómo ven a sus padres. Espero sea de su completo agrado y ojala se diviertan, como yo me divertí escribiendo. Es largo. Puede que hayan algunos errores, pero revise como tres veces todo, así que espero que sean los mínimos.  
>Disfruten de esta lectura y ojala nos sigamos viendo por estos lugares. Si logra tener una buena recepción, me enfrascaré en escribir más sobre Sarada, Bolt, SasuSaku y NaruHina. Son retos personales y espero cumplirlos.<br>Yaaaa, basta de hablar. Disfruten un montón y besos. Recuerden que poner en favoritos es como agarrarme un pecho y no pedir ni disculpas xD. Dejen sus opiniones. Un review saca una sonrisa__._

Pd: Por alguna extraña razón, puse que tenían 12 años (recuerdo haber puesto 7, pero bueh, al parecer no lo hice xD)En fin, ahora lo edito y pongo la edad que corresponde. Gracias Rena-Ookami por hacerme ver el error. Linda, muchas gracias :)

_Disclaimer: Todo lo conocido, pertenece a Kishinomoto. El resto es mío._

_**LilyLoop.**_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Mi papá es un idiota, de eso no dudo ni un segundo, pero por alguna extraña razón, mi mamá lo ama y con eso me basta – por ahora – para justificar sus faltas… además de que sea el ninja más fuerte y guapo del universo. <em>

**Mi papá es un idiota****  
>Capítulo único<strong>

− ¡Sarada, baja de inmediato! – la voz de mi mamá llego fuerte y clara a mis oídos. No quería ir a la academia. El día anterior había sido realmente agotador, a nivel mental. Tener que lidiar con el idiota de Bolt, era tremendamente cansador. ¡No para de revolotear a mí alrededor! Eso realmente me estresa, pero fiel a mi estilo tranquilo, meditabundo y un poco egocéntrico, solamente lo miro despectivamente. Creo que no merece más de mí. − ¡Sarada, deja de pensar en Bolt y baja! – mis ojos se abrieron fuertemente.

− ¡Mamá! – creo que ya sé a quién salí tan gritona. Con una madre como Sakura…

Baje corriendo las escaleras con mis pantuflas rosadas y el símbolo Uchiha arriba. – idea de mi madre, obvio. – Camine tranquilamente hasta las cocina y la vi a ella. Tan alta y fuerte. Limpiaba la parte superior de la alacena, mientras se sostenía en un banquillo de tres patas. La cuarta había sido partida en la cabeza de mi tío Naruto… Cosas de grandes.

− Hasta que te dignas a bajar. – Resople cansada, pero no abrí la boca. – tu desayuno está servido y tu mochila está tirada en el sofá, tal cual tú la dejaste. – Enrole los ojos.

Mi mamá me ama con locura, pero no iba a fomentar mi flojera, ordenando mi desorden. Palabras textuales de la "Sra. Uchiha". Se le infla el pecho cuando es llamada así. Mi abuelo Kizashi, no deja de recordarle lo herido que se siente al ver como su, hermosa, maravillosa y grandiosa unigénita, no había dudado ni un segundo en cambiarse el apellido. Según él, Haruno le daba más estilo, pero ambos sabemos que Uchiha tenía un sentido más amplio. Causa respeto y envidia. Creo que mis ojos brillaron de orgullo… Eso lo saqué a mi padre.

− ¿Cuándo vendrá mi papá? – Mi madre me miro feo. Odiaba cuando me atribuía la pertenencia de MI papito.

− No lo sé. – se encogió de hombros. – Ojala está vez, se quede más tiempo. – Sus ojos decayeron por un segundo, aunque se recompuso de inmediato. Yo, como toda niña prodigo, detecte de inmediato su desazón. – Basta de cháchara, señorita. Es hora de que te vayas a estudiar.

− Me duele un poquito la garganta. – está vez sus ojos brillaron con diversión y algo de maldad. – Creo que tengo fiebre. – toqué mi frente tratando de hacer más creíble mi actuación, pero olvide algo.

− Uy ¿te sientes mal? – su voz cariñosa, sonó como un chirrido en mis oídos. No era un buen presagio.− Pero que suerte tienes Saradita. – te odio por eso, mamá. – Justo en casa tienes una Ninja Médico. Tus amiguitos te deben envidiar ¿eh? – Su sarcasmo me causo repulsión y antes que se acercará a mí para "revisarme" me largué, pero antes, tome mi almuerzo. – Escapa pequeña Uchiha. Ya nos veremos en casa más tarde.

− Hmph – sip, soy hija de Sasuke. Raro ¿no?

Camino hacia la academia, no podía dejar de pensar en papá. Por lo que me han contado, él es un gran ninja. Con tío Naruto, son los mejores del mundo, pero papá eligió un camino distinto. Algo más oscuro y distante. Él prefirió la venganza y fue así como término con la vida de tío Itachi.

A pesar de que tengo solo 7 años, soy bastante consciente de la situación familiar. Sé que papá fue un hombre que mató a muchas personas y que ahora se encuentra mirando el mundo desde otra perspectiva. También sé que él trato de matar a mi mamá muchas veces y es ahí donde me pregunto ¿Por qué mamá lo ama? Él la abandono acá, junto conmigo. Y a pesar de que viene por lo menos 3 veces al año, no dura más de 20 días y se larga nuevamente a recorrer. A veces siento que lo odio. Él debería estar acá, enseñándome, acompañándome. Siendo mí guía en esto de la carrera ninja, pero brilla por su ausencia.

No puedo evitar sentir pena. Miró a mi mamá y la veo tan afanada haciendo cosas. Corriendo de la casa al hospital, para luego estar conmigo y no dejarme nunca sola. Es medio molesta, pero la amo mucho. Ha sabido criarme y ha tenido una paciencia enorme.

− Hey, Sarada. – oh no ¿no tendrá a otra persona a quien molestar? – Sé que me oíste, Sarada.

− ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté mirándolo enojada, mientras apretaba mis cuadernos contra el pecho.

− Nada, sólo acompañarte a la academia. – Se sobo la nuca y miro hacia otro lado medio sonrojado. – Hoy comí ramen de desayuno. – hice una mueca de asco. – Papá dice que es lo mejor con lo que puedes partir tu día.

− Sip, para ir directo al baño. – murmuré, mirándolo de reojo. Retome mi caminata y Bolt se posiciono al lado mío.

− Papá me dijo que hoy saldrá conmigo a entrenar. – No pude evitar sentir envidia. Yo quería lo mismo – Si quieres le digo que vas a ir conmigo y así entrenamos los tres.

− No, gracias. –respondí. Vi sus ojos apenarse, pero como todo Uzumaki, volvió a reponerse de manera rapidísima y comenzó a parlotear otra vez.

− ¿Sabes? Papá dice que seré un gran ninja, porque soy perseverante y muy capaz, 'ttebasa. – Su muletilla me hartaba. ¿Por qué no se callaba un minuto? − ¿Estás enojada?

− No, sólo quiero que guardes silencio. – Una gran sonrisa asomo en su boca. Al parecer, este chico entendía a golpes, porque aunque le dijera con las palabras más directas del planeta tierra que me dejara en paz, no entendería. Lo bueno, es que estábamos a una cuadra de llegar a nuestro destino y por fin, poder separarnos, por lo menos algunos momentos.

− Mira, viene una comitiva hacía acá. ¿Vendrán a hablar con papá? – Mire hacía donde apuntaba su dedo y era verdad. Venían muchos hombres de aspecto feo caminando. Sus ojos estaban fijos en nosotros y en cada paso que daban, yo sentía que mi corazón rebotaba dentro de mi pecho. – Sarada, creo que van a atropellarnos.

− No, Bolt. Ellos vienen a atacarnos. ¡Corre! – solté mis cuadernos y comencé a correr sin parar. Bolt avanzo mucho más rápido que yo, pero al ver que me quedaba atrás, tomo mi mano y me hizo avanzar a su ritmo.

− Tomate bien Sarada. Saltaré hacía un techo. Impúlsate conmigo. – Ambos saltamos al mismo tiempo, pero fue tarde. Una capa negra nos cubrió y fuimos atrapados.

− Bolt. – murmuré al borde del llanto. – Tengo miedo, quiero a mi papá. – y me puse a llorar. Sabía que papá me salvaría, pero no estaba. ¡No había aparecido en 3 meses! No se enteraría de que estaba secuestrada junto al hijo de su mejor amigo.

− Sarada, tranquila. Te sacaré de acá. – apretó más fuerte mi mano.

Escuché unas risas y luego una especie de jutsu que me hizo dormir de inmediato.

Estaba perdida. Nunca más vería a mis papás.

**O.O**

− Sarada. – una voz bajita murmuraba mi nombre. – Sarada. – abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba en penumbras. Solo entraba luz a través de una rendija que al parecer hacía de ventana. El olor a humedad era nauseabundo y el piso frío como escarcha. Busqué la voz que me llamaba y me encontré con dos tremendos ojos azules que me miraban asustados. – Pensé que habías muerto. – Lo abracé por inercia. Bolt se puso rígido, pero no me separo de su lado. Es más, poso su mano en mi cabeza.

− ¿Qué paso? – pregunte todavía refugiada en su pecho.

− No lo sé. Desperté 5 minutos antes que tú y mucho más atontado. – Me separé de su lado y mire nuevamente alrededor para buscar alguna salida. – por lo que se logra ver a través de la rendija, ya es tarde porque el sol se está escondiendo. Tampoco hay sonidos alrededor. Quizás si hago un jutsu de explosión en la ventana, podremos salir.

− Bolt, ni siquiera sabes manejar tu chakra. Mantengamos la calma. – Me puse de pie y comencé a buscar el límite de ese lugar. – Si dices que ya es tarde, quizás en Konoha se dieron cuenta de que faltamos y nos estarán buscando. Tu papá es Hogake y mamá es loca.

− Tía Sakura es maravillosa. – lo miré feo. Mi mamá era mía.

− Sip, pero es loca. – di por zanjado el tema. – Tengo hambre y frío.

− Yo también. Aparte tengo el estomago revuelto por culpa del ramen. – abrí la boca y forme una maravillosa "o"

− No te irás a hacer en los pantalones ¿verdad?

− Cómo crees, 'ttebasa. No soy cochino. – hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos. Mamá siempre decía que tío Naruto cuando se molestaba, tomaba esa actitud de niño pequeño. – Muero de hambre…

− Yo también. − Me senté en el suelo y abrace mis rodillas. Tenía mucho miedo, pero debía mantenerme fuerte. Los Uchiha éramos valientes y sabíamos enfrentarnos a todo lo que se nos cruzaba, pero no por eso, dejaba de sentir temor. – Papá – murmuré.

Mi papá era un idiota. El más grande del mundo, pero por alguna extraña razón, mi mamá lo amaba y con eso, a mi me bastaba para amarlo también.

Bolt se acercó lentamente a mí y sentó al lado. No pude evitar apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y él poso la suya sobre la mía. A pesar de que no me caía bien y lo encontraba muy bullicioso, él estaba ahí conmigo y no me había dejado sola. – como si tuviese muchas opciones. – Comencé a relajarme al sentir su olor y tranquilidad. El miedo empezó a disiparse y la cabeza se me aclaraba a cada momento.

− Ya se hizo de noche. – Miré por la rendija y corroboré que sí. Debían ser más de las 8 y nosotros tendríamos que haber estado en nuestras casas a las 4 de la tarde. – Mamá se enojará si no llego a la hora límite.

− Y la mía me retará por no llegar a la cena. – suspire. – Aunque me gustaría más escuchar sus gritos que estar acá atrapada. – Bolt levantó su cabeza y con sigilo comenzó a gatear. Lo miré extrañada. No entendía que pasaba. ¿Por qué actuaba como idiota de la nada? − ¿Qué te…? – con su dedo en la boca me hizo una señal de que guardara silencio.

− Escucho algo. – trate de sentir algún chakra en la redonda. Tía Karin me había enseñado una técnica muy buena para percibirlos y por primera vez la tenía que utilizar sin que fuese solo una prueba. − ¿lo oyes?

− No, pero lo siento. Viene por el lado derecho. – Ambos nos pusimos en guardia y esperamos al contrincante que nos tenía secuestrados.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y una luz de lámpara nos azoto. La brisa caliente choco nuestros rostros. Estábamos en posición de pelea, listos para enfrentarnos, pero cuando logramos acostúmbranos, nos dimos cuenta de que eran 3 hombres los que estaban entrando a nuestra "celda". Eran grandes y fornidos. Olían a alcohol y a humedad. Pelear contra ellos era perder de inmediato. Un solo golpe y nos dejaban aniquilados.

− Sino es la Uchiha y el Uzumaki. – un pelinegro desdentado se acerco a nosotros. – Uy, la pequeña hija de Sasuke nos mira feo. Tiemblo de miedo. – las risotadas del trío me hicieron respingar. – Y tú eres el hijo del Hogake ¿no? – Bolt lo miro desafiante. – Por lo que he oído, es que eres un verdadero grano en culo para tu padre. Te comportas peor que él. Creo que le hicimos un favor al traerte con nosotros. Y ustedes nos hicieron un favor al estar juntos. Hubiese sido muy tedioso tener que buscarlo a ambos por separado.

− ¿Qué quieren? – pregunté decidida. Estaba aterrada, pero debía mostrarme fuerte.

− Todo lo que nos puedan dar. – Otro hombre, este pelirrojo, se acerco a mí mucho más que el anterior e invadió mi espacio personal. – Tú tienes el Sharingan. Y él es hijo de Uzumaki y Hyuga, tendrá muchas habilidades.

− ¿A qué pertenecen? – Los tres hombres se miraron y sonrieron de manera felina.

− Somos vengadores, igual que tu padre, niñita. – Quería llorar, pero me contendría lo que más pudiera. – Necesitamos de sus habilidades para destrozar a un lugar que ustedes aman tanto, pero que a nosotros solo nos ha traído fatalidad.

− Yo no poseo el Sharingan. – susurre.

− Todavía. Prontamente tus ojitos despertaran el rojo latente, mostrando la rabia que sientes y es ahí cuando todos celebraremos el haberte secuestrado. – me pellizco la nariz. Sus dedos gruesos y ásperos me rasparon con fuerza, pero no grite. − ¿Tienen hambre? – asentimos de manera ausente. – trajimos agua y pan. Coman. Hablamos por la mañana.

Y se largaron sin más. Mis ojos no olvidaron donde se encontraba la puerta y apenas cerraron, me lancé contra ella para poder abrirla, pero fue imposible. Al parecer un jutsu la mantenía retenida y apretada. Sólo con una fuerza descomunal, como la de mamá, o con un Chidori, como el que poseía papá, podría abrirla. No pude contenerme más y agarré a golpes el lugar donde habían salido esos tipos. Mientras lo hacía, mis ojos soltaban lágrimas sin parar.

Quería tomarme mi leche antes de dormir. Abrazar a mi mamá y llenarla de besos. Mirar a mi papá y sentarme en sus piernas para que me contara sus aventuras por el mundo. Verlos a ambos amarse. De una manera extraña y algo retorcida, pero tan única y especial.

Mamá amaba y confiaba en papá. Yo sabía que ambos me buscarían. Que no me abandonarían.

− ¡Para Sarada! No lograremos nada si sigues haciendo eso. Hay que buscar una solución. – Bolt me tomo por los hombros y me apretó contra su pecho. A pesar de ponerme roja como granate, deje que lo hiciera. Sentir su calor me calmo y me hizo volver unos segundos a Konoha. – Tía Sakura y papá nos están buscando.

− Odio a mi papá. – Mi voz sonó estrangulada. – Él debería estar acá. Si estuviese al lado mío, nunca nos hubiesen secuestrado. Si él en verdad nos quisiera a mí y a mamá, no andaría por el mundo buscando "reencontrarse", porque en nosotras encontraría lo que tanto busca. Lo odio porque es incapaz de pensar en nosotras. – temblaba mientras mis sollozos salían junto con las lagrimas. – Es como si no existiera. ¿Y sabes lo peor? Es que mamá aun así lo ama y es capaz de dar su vida por él.

− Sarada… − dijo Bolt sorprendido. Carraspeo como tratando de arreglar su garganta. – Las cosas de grandes son más complejas de lo que pensamos. Papá siempre me reta porque vivo haciendo desastres para tener un poco de su atención, es algo infantil, lo sé, pero a pesar de tenerlo a mi lado, me siento solo. Mamá nos dice a mí y a Himawari de que él daría la vida por nosotros, pero que los de la aldea también son familia y los protegería a todos… puede que en este momento éste más preocupado de algún aldeano de que de mí.

− Parece que nos ganamos a nuestros padres en la feria anual de los idiotas más grandes. – ambos mostramos atisbos de soltar una carcajada, pero nos contuvimos. – Por lo menos tenemos excelentes madres.

− De eso no cabe duda. Mamá es muy cariñosa y siempre tiene tiempo para hacernos mimos y darnos todo el amor que tiene. – Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y Bolt pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros. El frío comenzaba a ser brutal y estábamos vestidos con ropas muy ligeras. Su semiabrazo me brindo calor – Tú sabes que mi madre es muy tranquila, pero una vez papá llego tarde a casa y al parecer venía con una marca de lápiz labial en su traje de Hogake.− hizo una pausa para mirarme con diversión − Sarada, por primera y única vez vi a mamá a punto de golpearlo. Él se excusaba diciendo que eran chicas que se le acercaban por haber sido héroe y bla bla, pero mamá estaba tan furiosa. – solté una ligera carcajada. – Tuvo que dormir una semana en el sofá y cada día refunfuñaba más. Mi mamá solo lo miraba de reojo y apenas le tomaba atención… ¡ni siquiera le preparaba ramen, 'ttebasa! – En ese instante los dos nos largamos a reír. Me imaginé a tía Hinata intentando golpear al idiota de tío Naruto. – Recuerdo que Himawari se puso a llorar muy feo y gritó que papá y mamá ya no se querían. Creo que eso soluciono el problema, porque al día siguiente de nuevo se querían y mamá le preparó una ración extra grande de ramen a papá y él llego todos los días a las 6 de la tarde a casa. – la sonrisa de su boca se apago. – Pero ahora volvió a lo mismo de llegar tarde. Hay problemas con forasteros por culpa de tío Sasuke.

− Me imagino. Papá tiene más enemigos que amigos. – bufe y recordé una anécdota. – Una vez, veníamos de la feria con mamá, muy cargadas ambas. En eso se acerca tío Lee y su hijo a ayudarnos. No dudamos en aceptar y les pasamos algunas bolsas para que llevaran ellos. Yo me fui adelante conversando con el hijo de tío Lee… − un sonido parecido al que hacen los dientes cuando se aprietan, escuche por parte de Bolt. − ¿Qué sucede?

− Nada, sólo continúa. – dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Ya me había acostumbrado a las penumbras, así que podía vislumbrar más o menos lo que hacía.

− Bueno, íbamos hablando de lo bonito y lo divino. De la academia y todo eso, cuando de repente miró hacia el frente y veo a papá con su Sharingan activado. Me detuve de golpe y Lee Jr. también lo hizo. Mamá que venía más atrás, riendo por algo que había dicho el Tío Lee, dejo su carcajada a medio acabar al mirar a mi papá ahí. – Me froté las manos, porque aquí venía la parte más sabrosa. – Se acerco a Lee Jr. y le arrebato las bolsas, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él evito mirarlo, para no caer en el Sharingan. Después de eso, se acercó a mamá. Ella por inercia le quito las bolsas a Tío Lee y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se marchara, pero el muy bruto se quedo ahí.

− ¿Tío Sasuke lo mato? – me largué a reír.

−No, pero le gritó que nunca más se acercara a sus mujeres, porque ellas tenían quien las cuidara y las ayudara. Que si lo veía una próxima vez cerca de mamá, le iba a sacar sus cejotas a punta de patadas y que no le metía un Chidori por el culo, simplemente porque estaba yo ahí. – Bolt puso una cara de sorpresa y comenzó a reír agarrándose la panza. – Y esa no es la parte más chistosa. Luego de eso, con mamá nos adentramos a la casa y al llegar al living junto a papá, que todavía seguía murmurando improperios, mamá se giro con rapidez y le lanzó un adornito que la abuela Tsunade nos había obsequiado. Papá lo esquivo, obvio. Yo caminé a la cocina, porque no quería verlos pelear, pero escuchaba como mamá le decía que era un imbécil, que aparecía cuando se le antojaba y aparte hacía escenas de celos. Que debía agradecer que ella todavía no había buscado otra pareja, pero que ganas no le faltaban. Craso error. – miré hacia el techo de ese lugar y visualice la imagen que recordaba de eso. – papá estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando oyó eso. La tomo del brazo y le dio un beso de infarto. Nunca lo había visto cariñoso, por lo menos no de esa forma. De repente nos abraza o nosotras nos tiramos arriba de él y él nos deja estar a su lado, pero que de la nada la tomara de un brazo y la besara, fue como de película. – Bolt asentía sonriendo. – Pero tampoco las cosas se arreglaron así. Mamá lo echo de la casa y le dijo que no volviera nunca más…

− ¿Volvió? – me pregunto dudoso.

− A las horas y llego como si nada, hablando más que nunca y siendo en extremo cariñoso. Incluso me leyó un cuento. – Eso fue la guinda de la torta, ambos nos largamos a reír sin parar tirados en el suelo. Luego de unos segundos, nos sentamos correctamente y la angustia volvió. – Quisiera que ya llegaran.

− No te preocupes, ya vendrán. Por mientras comamos lo que nos dejaron. – Recordé eso y busque a tientas el pan con el agua. − ¡Los encontré!

− Deja de gritar, somos los únicos acá y aparte esto tiene eco. – Se sobo la nuca y achino sus ojos, igual que su padre. – Comamos.

Nos sentamos frente a frente y luego de agradecer por la comida, nos dispusimos a trozar el pan y hartos pedazos para hacerlo durar. Conversamos de varias cosas y también nos reímos. A pesar de que era un indeseable la mayoría del tiempo, no hubiese elegido otra persona para que me acompañara en un secuestro. Bolt se había portado realmente bien conmigo.

− Tengo sueño. – se sobo los ojos. – Creo que dormiré. Debe ser más de medianoche. – Asentí.

− Yo también voy a… − una explosión fuertísima se escucho. − ¿qué estará pasando? – ambos nos paramos y fuimos a mirar por la rendija, pero no se veía mucho. Otra explosión más fuerte que la anterior se escucho con fuerza. – Tengo miedo. – comencé a temblar y me senté contra la pared apretando mis rodillas.

− Sarada, todo estará bien. Yo te defenderé. – se agacho a mi nivel y me abrazo fuerte. – Tranquila.

Las explosiones comenzaron a ser más fuertes y seguidas por unos gritos ensordecedores. De repente una voz conocida llego a mis oídos. ¿Era papá?

− ¡Sarada! ¡Hija! ¡Sarada! – ¡Si, era papá! Bolt se puso de pie conmigo y caminamos hacía la rendija para gritar.

− ¡Tío Sasuke! – grito Bolt. − ¡Tío Sasuke, estamos acá! – unos pasos rápidos se oyeron al lado de nuestra casucha.

− ¿Bolt? – ese era tío Naruto. – Hijo ¿están bien?

− Si papá, sólo tenemos miedo y frío. – Quería gritar, pero mi voz no salía. – Sáquennos de acá. Sarada está muy asustada.

− ¡¿Dónde está mi pequeña?! – esa fue la voz de papá.

− Acá Sasuke. Están bien, pero asustados. Hay que sacarlos de acá. ¡No, todavía no lances un Chidori, puedes lastimarlos!

− ¡¿Sarada?! – era raro escuchar a mi papá gritar todo el tiempo.

− Papi – y me puse a llorar sin parar.

− Te sacaré de ahí, no tengas más miedo, estoy acá y nada malo pasará. Aléjate de esta rendija para poder abrirla. Bolt, protégela. – ordeno papá. Su voz no era fría. Estaba teñida de preocupación y desesperación.

− Si tío. – Bolt me abrazo y me arrincono en un lugar lejano de la ventana. Escuche una nueva explosión y miles de pedazos de concreto volar. El aire de la noche fría me llego de golpe. Éramos libres.

− ¿Dónde están? – preguntó tío Naruto.

− ¡Acá, papá! – respondió Bolt.

Con rapidez fuimos envueltos por dos pares de brazos. Bolt fue separado de mí, para ser revisado por su padre, mientras el mío se acerco a mí y me apretó contra su pecho. Lo sentí temblar y todavía respiraba erráticamente.

− Casi morí cuando supe que te habían secuestrado. – me separo de él y tomo mi cara entre sus manos. – estás bien ¿verdad? ¿Te hicieron algo? – pregunto asustado. Negué con la cabeza. – Hija perdóname, sé que no soy el padre del año, pero daría mi vida por ti.

− Lo sé. Mamá siempre me lo dice. – me apretó con más fuerza.

− Pensé que no te vería más. – me levanto del suelo y me llevo en brazos hacia afuera, donde estaba Bolt con tío Naruto, tío Sai, tío Shikamaru, tío Kiba, tía Karin, tío Suigetsu, tío Juugo y tía Tenten.

− ¿Mi mamá? –pregunté triste.

− Estaba muy nerviosa. La dejamos en la aldea, porque podría entorpecer su rescate. – respondió tío Sai. – Pequeñuelos, que susto hemos pasado.

−Llevamos muchas horas buscándolos. – dijo tío Shika, mientras se acercaba a mí para revisarme con la mirada. − ¿Qué paso?

− Íbamos camino a la academia y un grupo de hombres se nos acercó. Corrimos junto con Bolt, pero nos capturaron igual. – respondí, mientras me aferraba con fuerza a papá.

− Dijeron que querían el Sharingan de Sarada y todos los jutsus que podría hacer yo por ser hijo de quien soy. – Bolt era abrazado por su padre, que tenía los ojos rojos. Al parecer por haber llorado. – Tenemos frío y hambre. – finalizo susurrando. Tío Naruto lo apretó fuerte contra él y se puso a llorar.

− Mi pequeña. – y comencé a caminar sin soltar el cuello de papá. Tía Karin me paso una manta y me cubrieron con ella. No me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida. Sólo sentía el calorcito de mi papá y su olor.

Cuando desperté, vi a mi madre revolotear por mi cuarto, ordenando mis muñecas y mis pinches. La vi moverse tan rápido, que me llegaba a asustar. Creo que los nervios la tienen así.

− Mamá. – murmuré. Ella se giró con rapidez y se lanzó a abrazarme mientras lloraba.

− Mi niña. Debí haberte hecho caso, a lo mejor el dolor de garganta era un presentimiento de que te iba a ocurrir algo. – se alejo de mí y me dio muchos besos. – Estaba en el hospital, cuando llego Karin corriendo, avisando que tu chakra y el de Bolt había desaparecido. Me desesperé y salí corriendo a la academia para ver si estabas ahí y no te encontré. Shino me dijo que no habías llegado y Bolt tampoco. Le fui a avisar a tu tío Naruto y ambos nos pusimos a buscar, junto a todos los ninjas, por Konoha y los alrededores. No había rastro de ustedes.

− ¿Cómo le avisaron a papá? – mi mamá giro la cabeza y vi a mi padre durmiendo al lado mío, en el sofá que tenía en mi cuarto.

− Llego solo. Dijo que quería ir a buscarte a la academia para que fueran a entrenar juntos, pero al ver el revuelo que había, me busco. Apenas le dije, salió disparado a buscarte por todos lados. – trago fuerte. – Cuando llego la noche y aun no aparecían, sentí… sentí mucho miedo y entre en pánico. Tu papá me obligo a quedarme acá, junto con Hinata, que estaba casi igual o peor que yo. – sobo mi cabeza y beso mi frente. – Tu papá estaba muy asustado, incluso en algún momento vi que estaba a punto de llorar. Cuando Karin dijo que sintió levemente tu chakra, partieron todos hacía allá.

− Hubieron muchas explosiones. – le dije, mirándome las manos.

− Fue tu papá y tío Naruto. Estaban furiosos cuando descubrieron quienes eran. –soltó el aire. – Era una especie de secta que quería hacer algo parecido a lo que había hecho Madara y además buscaban vengarse de tu padre. Obviamente no lo lograron. Según lo que dice Naruto, él peleo casi con 20 y los mando a volar a todos para encontrarte a ti.

− Entonces papá me ama. – culmine feliz.

− Tu padre te adora, hija. Eres lo más precioso que tiene en su vida. – me respondió ella, posando mi cabeza en su pecho.

− Entonces ¿Por qué nunca está acá? – pregunte confundida.

− Porque quiero ser mejor padre y esposo. Porque quiero que ustedes sean felices y al lado mío no lo serán. Yo sólo traigo desgracia. –murmuro él, con sus ojos alicaídos.

− Papi, eso es mentira. Yo te quiero conmigo porque eres el mejor del mundo y porque te amo. – use la técnica de Bolt. Crucé mis brazos e hice un puchero. – Quédate con nosotras por más tiempo.

Mamá lo miró apenada y con miedo. A lo mejor temía por la respuesta que él nos pudiera dar.

− Eso le decidí anoche. Yo no me vuelvo a separar de ustedes. – se levanto y a torso descubierto camino hacia nosotras. Se sentó a mi lado. – Pensé que te iba a perder y tuve tanto miedo que por minutos mis poderes fueron bloqueados. El miedo me inhabilito como ninja. Sarada, nunca más me hagas pasar por esto.

Y ahí, en el abrazo fuerte que él nos dio, me sentí protegida, y además, entendí todo.

Papá era un idiota, quizás el más grande del mundo, pero mamá lo ama y ya sé porque lo ama, porque él es capaz de dar la vida por nosotras y buscarnos hasta el final del mundo si es necesario… Además, díganme si no es el más guapo del universo. Claramente, ¡es mejor del mundo, Shannaro!


End file.
